Home or Something Like it
by DXdancer08XxX
Summary: Years ago Alfor sent his second daughter away so that she could train for a greater role than anyone could have guessed, but by a twist of fate she ended up in a place that no one would have imagined, but what happens when fate brings her back home, and she isn't what anyone expected. How will the past she carries home with her affect planet Arus, and her family L/A Lance/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Doom was coming and there wasn't much time, the normally tranquil blue sky is black and peppered with ships just waiting for the command from their leader. Now is my chance to protect my children. Even if it means traumatizing them for life, but my actions are far better than what they would receive at the hands of the enemy. I have to be strong, so that my two heirs will be able to protect themselves and our planet especially if I am no longer around to so.**

** The mental image of what the soldiers would do to them is what makse it possible for me to stand by my choice.**

**This course of action is hard for me to take, but I know my daughters well, I know what tasks will suit them best. It was a moment that I hated, the moments where I have to be a king first and a father second. I have to think of my people, and I have to think of the future of Arus, whatever that future may be. **

**Now I just have to find the strength to do it, I swallow hard as I enter their nursery. **

**My two little girls hold onto their Nanny as I step towards my dark-haired little girl. She was my youngest, and my toughest. She didn't cry the way her sister does, she holds onto her sister and nanny as if to protect them, constantly looking around as the sounds of ships filling the sky become louder. She looks like a gentle little doll as she wraps my tunic up in her in her chubby little fists as I take her in my arms. The tears are there, but the sight of her sister and her Nanny keeps her calm.**

** "Your Highness, please! She is but a child!" Nanny begs me as she reaches out for my little one, but I will not change my decision.**

** "Daddy, no! Please, S-sissy!" My oldest daughter sobs as she grabs for her sister as if I had just taken her favorite teddy bear. **

**However I can't find a way to look either of them in the eye. **

** "Forgive me, my baby. I hope one day you will understand one day that I am doing what is best…Your sister may rule one day, but you will be the savior of this family and this planet. You will be the one that protects Arus" I whisper before handing her off to two uniformed men. **

** "You know what must be done," I say to the men, my voice cracking she is reaching out for me, for her sister, and Nanny. **

** "Papa!" My little girls screams as the men restrain her before walking away causing tears to come to my eyes but I will not let them fall, I am doing what is right. She is the strong one, she is the one that would keep this planet safe when I can no longer man my own creation. She is my hope and my strength. **

**I only pray that I'm not wrong…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe I was doing this, standing at port waiting to go back to the place I had been born, to a sister I didn't even know lived.

"I thought you didn't have a family?" My escort asked me as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched me tie up his loose ends, I had to run through all of the documents with a fine tooth comb before encrypting them one last time, so that all my hard work stayed our secret.

"I thought I didn't either, but apparently there is a piece left and they need me." I said as I handed the the digital pad back to the only thing I had ever considered my true family since the day I had been sent away.

"I see, and you are sure you want to do this by yourself. My personal fleet can escort you wherever you want to go," He answered placing a large blue hand on my shoulder. It was a moment of "conventional" affection between the two of us.

"All the time we spent together, and all of the training you gave me personally…yet you still insist on protecting me." I answered before placing my hand on the one that remained on my shoulder. No I wouldn't cry.

_"I always take care of my sister in arms,"_ He answered switching to Drule with his trademark smirk.

_"And I you, my brother" _I said returning the smirk. No, I wouldn't cry, he wouldn't let me. _"Now, here is everything you are going to need. Place the memory stick into the pad and it will return everything back to something you can read…Don't fuck it up."_

_ "Hmph. You dare talk like that to the crown Prince of Doom!"_ Lotor said yanking on a loose strand of my hair.

_ "Any time I please!"_ I answered before finally breaking down and sharing a small embrace before stepping onto the bridge of the private unmarked ship that Lotor had insisted on chartering, that would carry me from the neutral planet we had spent our last days at to meet the family friend that had "contacted" me.

"Before you go, I wan't you to have something." Lotor said switching back to Basic as he grabbed my arm.

"Lo', come on." I said back, Lotor didn't do cliche, he didn't do "I want you to have something".

"I'm not, hard to believe, I know" Lotor said before reaching for his skull belt.

"Lotor, have a care will you. Nobody wants to see that especially me!" I answered looking away, maybe he hadn't slept off last night the way I thought he had.

"Scarface, I'm not even going to take that opening, but that isn't what I was reaching for. I want you to have this" Lotor said as he handed me his sword, it was a high honor amongst the drule to be given another warriors weapon.

"Lo' it's your favorite..." I said as he pushed me towards the entrance.

"You've seen my collection, now go" Lotor said pushing me onto the ship.

'Ok…I might cry' I thought as I watched protector, and friend move further and further away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The ride had been long and the butterflies in my stomach weren't helping me, I had butterflies. hm. I finished braiding the top of my half of my hair before pulling the rest into a ponytail. I looked across from me, Coran, a face I never thought I would see again. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the look he was giving me, clearly staring at the jagged scar that ran from the top of my forehead across to the top of my ear. I was used to it, possibly expecting it but coming from Coran it felt different.

"Everything alright, Coran?" I asked tying Lotor's sword to my pack.

"No, your highness. We have arrived on planet Arus," Coran said as he rose from his seat trying to avoid looking at my weapon.

"Arus?" I asked, still not quite sure what to think. Was this whole thing even real, or was I going to wake up in Lotor's harem at any given moment?

"Arus," Coran answered with a stern nod.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Castle of Lions, _Home,_ or at least what used to be home. The sun shining, and the flowers were fragrant. They were my mother's flowers, long buried memories began to resurface. _Mama, Allura, and the Hyacinth sitting next to honeysuckle_.The fact that I had been forced to miss the funeral was still a sore spot. I could only hope that whatever was left of what I had once known could forgive me. That they wouldn't be disappointed in what I had become. I still can't help but chuckle at the fact that I actually give a damn.

So much had changed about me, but standing in front of the tranquil place felt like I had stepped back into time. So much was coming back to me, for the first time in years I actually felt overwhelmed!

"Yep, any minute now, back in the Harem..." I trailed off to no one in particular.

Soon I was so distracted that I didn't notice the small group heading towards me. Ah, the palace guards, I wasn't surprised. I wonder if they were expecting something different, although I have to admit considering the scar, the sword strapped to my pack, and the leather pants I don't exactly look all that friendly.

"State your name and business, and remove your weapons" One of the older guards stated as he raised his weapon and motioned to the sword. _Oh boy..._

He was new, young, and cocky with typical unwarranted self-importance…annoying traits that would get him killed, most likely by me. Poor kid.

"My name and business is no one's concern but the princess of Arus, I'll lay down my weapons when you lay down yours," I answered stiffly as I crossed my arms over my chest as the guard stepped toward me. _Really?_

"No one sees the Princess without proper clearance. Now lay down your weapons or you are going to have to come with us." The young guard responded stepping toward me.

"Corporal stand down," came a calm voice that immediately sent the guard into a firm attention.

"Oh come now, Coran, he meant no harm" I answered in a tone that was full of mirth as I stood in front of the soldiers "He was simply doing his job."

"You weren't exactly helping either; we are going to have to work on your manners, your highness." Coran answered. "Perhaps I should do the introductions…"

"Your highness?" One of the guards questioned.

"Yes, this is the guest we have been preparing for" Coran responded in his normal stoic tone "This is Princess Mirabelle, Princess Allura's younger sister"

_Mirabelle._ It was a name that I hadn't heard in so long that I almost forgot it was my own. Ma'ya was the name given to me not long after I had ended up on Galra. The one Lotor had given me.

"Your Majesty, you have our most sincere apologies! It's just been so long and…" The soldier stammered as he and the others knelt before her.

"I don't look like a Princess," I said filling in the blank as I looked down at myself.

My long black hair was simple and straight, it did nothing to hide my scar and piercings, a pair of black skinny lace up leather pant's, a thin long sleeve burgundy top, and knee high Drule military issue combat boots. The sword strapped to the thick black duffle didn't help either. The only thing that looked even remotely "regal" about me was the ring of diamond encrusted feathers on my middle finger and the thick 65.25 carat bracelet around my wrist.

Silence was sometimes far more effective than words, so I waited a few moments before I finally spoke.

"All of you on your feet, what's your name?" I said pointing to the cocky one with a raised eyebrow.

"Morley, Corporal Albert Morley, Majesty" He answered me nervously, standing at a fierce attention with sweat forming on his brow.

"I don't look like a princess, do I, that's why you stopped me? The sword, the scars? Be honest, sugar coating only serves to upset me" I explained while walking up to him.

"Y-yes, Majesty" He stammered.

"Good boy, you did the right thing. I'm glad Coran stepped in when he did, I would have hurt you. Move along." I said as I let out a deep breath and pulled my ponytail down, letting my long hair down to cover my scar before turning to Coran who was now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well Coran, you called me here where do we go now?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Princess Allura had been working with the staff all day to make sure that her sister had the proper welcome home. Nanny and the rest of the cooks had been working tirelessly to prepare the meals that Nanny knew were her favorites and her childhood room had been brought back to its former glory.

"Princess, I think it's about as straight as it is going to get Hunk said as he held the other end of the blue and silver "Welcome Home, Mirabelle" sign.

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Allura said as she looked up at the sign "I can't believe she is alive, they told me she had died on her way to...It's just been so long, how you think she will react?"

"Well if she is related to you, Princess, I'm sure she will be great" Pidge chimed in as he held the latter for Hunk as he came down from hanging the sign.

"Yeah, Princess from what you've told her I bet she is going to get on just fine!" Keith added.

"Hey guys, I just saw Coran and another person walk through the gates!" Lance said as he jogged back into the grand hall.

"Oh my Goodness!" Allura exclaimed as she smoothed the front of her gown "Nanny, hurry she's here!"

"Oh my smallest baby is finally home!" Nanny said rushing to the doors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Coran and I made our way towards the great hall I couldn't help but look around. Years away had killed the idea of what Arus represented, peace, life, and innocence. I could remember everything about their existence; remember my sister and parents, The food…Nanny's food. Oh God, Nanny's food. _Please don't wake up yet, please don't wake up yet!_

"Should I give you a moment?" Coran asked as he gave me a sideways glance.

"No," I answered simply "It's been a very long time…"

"Come on, there's more." Coran said stoically, he seemed to be the only person that was unphased by this who debacle...I could appreciate that.

"Allura…" I whispered as I looked at the doors of our destination.

"Allura," Coran confirmed gently before we heard the doors fly open.

"Mirabelle!" I heard as a blur of pink and white threw her arms around me.

"Hello," I began in an unsure tone I didn't know what to do except take in the tight embrace and everything that came with it, "Hello, Allura"

This was real. It was all _real._


	3. Chapter 2

****WARNING**: Mild sexual assault scene. **

**Chapter 2 (the re-write)**

I couldn't quite wrap my head around what was going on, my sister was crying, _crying_. _Mother of God…_

"I'm happy to see you too, Allura. No need to cry, I'm here aren't I?" I said softly as I awkwardly patted her back, using the only comforting words I could muster before she finally pulled away.

"I just can't believe you're really here," Allura whispered before hugging me again.

"Me neither, Al." I murmured truthfully, but before she and I even had the chance to connect any further I felt another pair of arms connect with me.

Nanny.

If I thought Allura was a wreck, Nanny was a disaster area.

"Hello, Nanny" I murmured back. For all of my awkwardness, I had to admit I missed the tough old bird, if anything just for the cooking alone.

"Oh my youngest baby! I thought I would never see you again! Oh, look at you child you are as skinny as a rail; I made all of your old favorites from the cheese soufflé to the caramelized pears and even chocolate pie but first we must get you cleaned up and out of those clothes and dressed properly! Come, come now child!" Nanny said through fat tears as she looped my arm through hers

"Uh, um, ok…Coran?" I trailed trying to hide the sword behind the length of my pack as I handed it off to him hoping he would know what to do with it before letting her lead me off to the stair case with Allura in tow._ So close and yet so far…_

"Yes your Highness. I will take care of this for you." He called to me, knowing that the sword would cause more than a little fuss with Nanny.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There was nothing like stepping out of a shower after 24 hours of non-stop travel. I had felt hungry and gritty. Nothing but fresh clothes and something in my stomach sounded good at the moment, but before I could even reach for a towel I had a guest.

"Mirabelle, I brought you some cloth-oh dear!"

"It's ok, Al, come on in…" I said as I let out a deep sigh and wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself.

"I brought you some clothes, This dress should fit, I had to borrow undergarments though." Allura said almost self-consciously "Nanny thought a dress would be more appropriate, One of the maids wanted to bring it to you but I insisted."

"It'll do," I said with a small smile as I took the bundle of pink from her, and turned away to continue dressing.

Once I had my towel wrapped around my waist, I had been expecting to hear the door to shut, but I didn't.

The only thing I heard was my sister trying to hold in her horror, letting out a shrill gasp. Realization hit me with a vicious force; I could only clench my jaw and continue to dress before I finally found my tongue.

"I thought you were big on the modesty around here," I said pulling up the thin straps of the borrowed bra.

Silence.

_Shit. _I didn't want to look back her. I didn't want her to see the scars, but I could feel her eyes staring a hole through me. I wasn't ready for her to see the gashes and blotchy lazon burns that my "career" had left behind. I could only thank the holy heavens that she couldn't see the rest of me.

I held in a growl of frustration as I ran a finger over a particularly deep gash that had twisted in a jagged pattern over my shoulder before glancing back at her, and just as I feared her eyes were not only as big as saucers, but there was practically no color in her face. She looked more like a life-sized doll than my sister, causing me to fight the urge to shake her. I had to once again remind myself that I was on Arus.

"You alright, Allura?" was all I could manage as I began to work on the bundle that Allura had given me.

"Thing's must have been so terrible for you," Allura murmured, I could practically hear the tears in her voice "I'm so sorry…"

"Things aren't terrible now, so there's no reason dwell on it." I began running my hand over the slight dip in my right wrist from when Lotor had "formally" given me my freedom not long after I had ended up with him.

It pained me to let her continue thinking that things had played out differently than they actually had. How could I tell her the truth? How could I tell any of them? What would they do if they found out about what my life had really been like or the things that I had done over these past few years? Would I still be Nanny's baby? No. I would be an abomination. The worst part was that I cared if they thought so or not.

Allura's gaze immediately flew down at the glint of metal at the top and bottom of my navel. She just seemed to stare at the four little silver balls that middle a perfect line down my stomach.

"Mirabelle, I thought you hated needles?" Allura asked trying to respect my unsaid wishes and keep her eyes trained on my piercings, trying not to flinch at the purple and brown bruise that took up the left side of my rib cage, a result of my final "job", or the tally marks poking out from underneath the towel.

"I was…" I said thinking back to my first piercing as I continued my valiant attempt to figure out the long sleeved wrap-around (and thankfully cotton) contraption she had the nerve to call a dress. _It was going to happen some time, might as well be now. _

.

"_Come on, stop blubbering!" Lotor had said to me as he took his thick belt off and layed it in my tiny hand "Don't tell me you are really afraid of NEEDLES!" _

"_I don't like needles, Lotor." I whispered to him so that he couldn't hear my voice crack as I lifted my head up off of the altar he had made on his desk long enough to watch him open a roll of needles in various sizes. _

"_If you can take the punishment of your training, you can take this. Now, quit being a baby and pull yourself together!" He answered me while he lit a black candle and then a red one "Are you really going to show me that you don't deserve to be a woman of the d'Vel'nahr now that we've already started the ceremony?!" _

_His tone was much more gentle than his words, the d'Vel'nahr was to be a dignified event. That meant that the normal 'no tears, no foul' policy was void and a quivering chin qualified as "blubbering". Normally, there would be a little bit more fanfare, but that night it was just me and Lotor. He had explained the Vel'nahri was an ancient title that only someone of royal blood could give a female Drule warrior, but was no longer allowed to be practiced under his father's rule. The piercings that resulted from the d'Vel'nahr Ceremony were highly revered in Drule culture. They were meant to be warnings to other Drules, particularly males. Each piercing symbolized a different skill level and later the "occupation" she had. They were a high honor, and Lotor made sure I knew it. _

"_I can't help it, I'm scared," I said trying to even my breathing out as I watched him place the needle over each candle. _

"_We all have to face our fears some time," Lotor said, his voice becoming softer, trying his best to give me some form of comfort before stiffening up again"…And Drule warriors fear nothing" _

"…_Lotor, I'm not a Drule…" I said before placing the heavy belt in my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch him run the needle over each flame, my heart pounding a little faster with each movement. _

_I would find out later that the red candle symbolized the blood that a woman of the d'Vel'nahr would shed in battle and the black candle symbolized the power she wielded over life and death._

"_Open your eyes…" Lotor said flicking my nose causing me to open my eyes and placing the now glowing orange needle over my right ear before continuing in Drule "I, Lotor Sincline, Prince Imperial of Galra, bestow upon you the honor of the d'Vel'nahr." _

_I felt the hot needle pierce my ear; I bit down so hard I thought I would my teeth crack under the pressure. My only reprieve was when I felt him put the small silver hoop through my ear. I braced myself again as I felt the heat of the needle over my left ear, gripping the thick wooden edges of Lotors desk. However, the next part of the ceremony left me too surprised to feel any pain._

_I no longer felt the heat over my ear, I simply watched Lotor take his focus of my ear and place it on my face as he cleared his throat. "I, Lotor take you, Ma'ya into my keeping where you will remain in this life and the next. This is my solemn vow." Lotor said in Basic before continuing the process, making sure to switch back to Drule to close the ceremony._

"_You will rise a Vel'nahri, of the first degree" he continued, fastening the final hoop before letting out a deep breath. _

_Despite the pain I was in, I couldn't help but beam with pride I was now a Vel'nahri the greatest a Drule woman could be. If was going to be under Lotor's tutelage I was going to be the best._

"_Now, you are a Drule" Lotor told me switching back to basic as he helped me down. _

"…but everyone, has to face their fears some time." I said, finally figuring out the rest of the dress. 

"Yes, but it all looks like it was quite painful."

"It was, but I don't know if you've noticed or not I've had worse." I laughed, taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom trying to tie the ribbon at my waist until Allura took over with shaking hands. Her eyes were still so sad. _Dammit, me and my sense of humor…_

"Wow that was dark…Look, Allura, these past couple years have been really hard. Yes, some really terrible things happened and I'm fully aware it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine for you either. I just, I want to move on, ok? I'm here now, and that is what's important. I'm home. So don't look horrified."

"How can you say that?" Allura asked me softly.

"I guess I've had just a little bit more time to deal with it….I'm here now and I'm never leaving. Never." I answered gently.

"Ok, Mirabelle, I understand." She replied with a small smile before turning to lead the way.

"Oh and Al," I said with my voice becoming a whisper as I motioned to my back "Can we keep, um, the stuff, from Nanny?"

"Of course! Sisters are allowed to share secrets, this can be ours." Allura said softly, but with a more enthusiasm. _Oh Allura, Some of my secrets are better left secrets…I hope someday you understand_

"Alright, Al. Our secret." I said mustering up the same smile of mischief that Allura had. _How the hell were we related again?_

"Now come on, Nanny wants to do your hair!"

_Damn._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The brush felt nice going through my hair….The first five minutes or so. I hated being prodded at, it made me feel like I was a little girl again, and the women that lived in the Harem were fawning over me like a doll until I put my foot down and started sneaking into Lotor's bathroom to do my hair.

"Oh my little one what happened to you?" Nanny exclaimed as she took my face in her hands and examined the scar more closely.

Ah, the moment I had been waiting for. "Well," I began as I ran the tips of my fingers over the scar.

_Well, Nanny this one time when I was eight…_

_I had been waiting for my Astronomy tutor in Lotor's apartments, my lessons should have started ten minutes ago which for a child was an eternity. I waited just a little longer before my curiosity got the better of me. I don't know what was so different about that day, but I was feeling bold enough to do the forbidden. I left Lotor's apartments. Lotor had several passageways that lead from his apartment's to several other places in the castle in case he needed to evacuate quickly. He also used it to bring my tutors, in and out of his apartments._

_The passage was dark, but not nearly as wet or dank as I thought it would be. I felt like I had been walking for hours before I heard my tutor scream and then promptly found her sprawled out on the floor with one of the guards on top of her with his pants unbuckled, so as much I would have loved getting a day off from Astronomy I ran from my hiding place and yelled at him to stop. I hadn't thought about my actions, just the fact that Ellsie was screaming, she was a mess of tears and blood. _

_To which he responded. "Hello, there. You are a feisty little one aren't you?" while he laughed, picked me up by the back of my dress, and started to touch me in a most unsavory manner "Someone needs to teach you your place, and there is no time quite like the present." _

_My retort just happened to be biting the hell out of his wrist._

"It was a terrible accident Nanny, I was taking out the garbage and just lost my balance"

_I took a whip to the face when he realized I had made him bleed._

"My poor baby! You won't have to do anything like that ever again!" she answered with gusto as she pulled me to her and kissed my scar.

_I could barely see through the blood on my face, but I heard Lotor's voice mix with the man begging for mercy. I don't remember much of what happened after I passed out but I remember Lotor's voice when I woke up in his room._

"_Keep your eyes shut, my physician can't stitch you up if you keep squirming." Lotor ordered harshly in Basic before continuing "What were you thinking?! I told you, never leave the harem while I'm away! If I hadn't shown up when I did he would have ripped your little body in half."_

"_I was looking for Ellsie. Where is Ellsie?" I mumbled as I obediently kept my eyes shut. _

"_Ellsie is fine, I had her sent to the infirmary. The last thing I need is a perfectly good Astronomy tutor getting raped by some cocky no name Blackman Soldier." He growled before grunting at the physician in Drule to be careful with me. "Did he do anything else to you?" _

_I could feel the needle going in and out of my forehead but I didn't feel any pain as the doctor continued to work_

"_No, he was going to hurt Ellsie. I told him to stop, but he started touching me instead. Then I bit him. You said I was a princess, I thought that meant he was supposed to stop…" I had said fighting a whimper._

_I would find out later that Ellsie was new and had not yet received Lotor's insignia. The penalty for touching her was death. I found out what really happened to the slaves on Galra, the ones outside of the safe little bubble that he hid me in. _

"_I did, didn't I? I said that you were princess of this room; people who don't live in this room won't listen to you unless you can enforce your rules. If you are going to be a princess you are going to have to be able to protect yourself and what is yours. Otherwise, people will just walk in and take it. Like how that man in the corridor almost took you from me." Lotor said with furrowed brows "I think it's high time I taught you how to protect your home. If someone tries to hurt you, make them pay." _

"_Am I going to learn to fight like you?" I had asked in wonder. _

"_Yes, but I'm warning you, it's going to hurt and I'm not always going to be easy." He told me, and he hadn't lied either. _

"_You'll be with me though, right?" I had asked him hoping he would know what I meant. _

"_Of course, but first you need a war name, every great Drule warrior has a war name…" Lotor explained as I felt him finish the stitches. _

_I don't know if it was because of my age or if it just amused him, but there were many times when I could be sarcastic or talk back to Lotor and he would let it slide, but even at eight I knew this wasn't one of them. I wasn't about to chance correcting him, by reminding him that I wasn't a Drule. _

"_Ok, but nothing ugly" I had told him. _

_I could feel his hands shake as he washed the blood away, I made him laugh. It was a proud moment for me._

"_Nothing ugly, nothing ugly, how about Krysh'na, it means 'bone crusher' or maybe Hem'ya that's 'blood warrior." _

"_Yucky, Lotor" I had scrunched up my nose at that. I didn't realize that he had been teasing me._

"_How about Ma'ya 'Brave Warrior'?" Lotor said as he placed a bandage over my head. _

"_I like Ma'ya, let's keep it" I said finally opening my eyes an noticing the blood on his face and tunic._

"_Alright then Ma'ya it is"_

"_Lotor, what did you do to that bad man?" I asked as I watched him begin to wash his hands off in the bathroom that connected to his chambers. _

"_I killed him. No one will ever do that again, I will make sure of it. Now go finish your work, we start at the end of the week." He said pushing me towards his big desk before letting the physician know what would happen if he breathed a word of what he had seen that day. _

"I know Nanny, never again" I said as and gave her hand a squeeze. _Never again._

After a few moments of silence Nanny gave me her progress report.

"Here now, almost finished." Nanny said as she laid my now perfectly quaffed hair back over my scar and pulled the top half back into a simple barrette. _Please don't look at my ears!_

"Oh your poor ears," Nanny said making a tsking sound as she ran her fingers over the piercing in my cartilage. _Well that went better than expected._

When I watched her turn and step away from me I let out a sigh of relief, but before my backside could leave the chair she came back with a white and gold box "This has been set aside far too long." _You've got to be kidding me…_

My body froze and I could only watch her pull out a tiara identical to Allura's and place it on my head.

"There now," Nanny said with misty eyes as she let me stand and lead me toward Allura's full length mirror.

I felt the skirt of my dress hit the top of my conservative pink flat covered feet. I could only stare at myself, I had to hand it to Nanny, I looked like a princess. _Lotor would piss himself…_

"All these years, I wandered who you would be if you had still been with us. Now I know." Nanny said as she pulled out a handkerchief. _Nanny, if you had a single clue…_

"Thank you, Nanny. I feel much better now, I'd like to go be with my sister now if that's alright?" I responded in my best "proper" voice. _I feel like an idiot._

"Of course, little one, your 'Welcome Home' meal will get cold if we don't get down stairs soon!"

_Oh thank the merciful heavens, finally!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Great Hall looked less like a castle and more like a Terran child's birthday party. White and turquoise streamers were slung intricately over the backs of the chairs that matched the white tablecloth. A couple of balloons were attached to the back of the chair at the head of the table 'the guest of honor chair'. I couldn't help but smile at that, as I walked forward. The table was a family tradition, not the_royal_ family, but _our _family.

"Mirabelle, what do you think? Do you like it?" Allura asked me with a smile that screamed nerves and excitement as she met me at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's very nice, Al." I said lightly as I walked toward the table and touched a streamer "I remember, this is all very…" -I stumbled around for words before finally saying the only one I could think of- "cute, thank you." _Cute, great, nice Ma'ya._

Silence settled over the room for a moment before I realized that I was on Arus now and conversation was on the guest.

"The food smells great," I said when suddenly I felt the chair slide out before I could grab hold of it causing me to jump back for a second.

"Let me get that for you, Your Highness" was the first thing I heard before I could reach the back of my chair before looking up to see a man dressed in a formal military uniform. He was lean and actually quite handsome. _Very handsome._

The title kept running through my head, it didn't feel wrong, it just felt weird. I was used to "Ma'am" or even "Miss" on occasion, but _Princess. Princess. _I couldn't help but think_"Are you talking to me?"_

"Oh, um, thank you," I responded awkwardly as I examined him further. He was tall, but leaner than a Drule man. He was actually quite handsome. _Very handsome._ "I don't believe I've caught your name" I added as I looked up at him dumbly. _No shit, Scarface!_

"Oh dear, in all the excitement I forgot to make introductions!" Allura exclaimed, saving me.

"Mirabelle, this is Lance Kurogane," Allura began turning my attention back to him as he bowed before me.

At that moment every lesson in etiquette I had ever learned disappeared.

"Uh, um, it's lovely to meet you…Lance" I said lightly, doing my best to keep mirror Allura's smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness" He said before lightly kissing my hand.

"Lance pilot's Red Lion" Allura interjected softly as Lance released my hand.

"Oh," I answered as looked between my sister and Lance. _So that's what was hiding underneath that helmet…_

"Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the Voltron Force!" Allura said as she took my hand and lead me away from the table toward three other men.

_Oh shit…Them…_

"This is the pilot of Black Lion Captain Keith Akira," Allura began as she lead me to him. He had shaggy black hair and a serious expression, but he gave me a small smile as he bowed before me.

_Keith Akira, Captain of Black Lion, and confirmed prick. I didn't need introductions, but for my sister's sake I would inwardly roll my eyes, smile, and take one for the team._

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Your Highness" He said in a formal tone, but unlike Lance he didn't kiss my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain." I said with a brief nod.

_However, the others were pleasant suprises…_

"This is Hunk Seidō, the pilot of Yellow Lion." Allura said as she continued down the line.

"It's an honor, Your Highness." Hunk said with a big grin before giving me a deep bow. I think it was Hunk's warm smile that made me feel slightly less out of my element.

_Hunk you are adorable. I don't care what anyone else has said! Adorable. _

"Last but not least, this is the pilot of Green Lion, Pidge Suzuishi." Allura said lightly as she once again took her hand in mine. _He's so tiny!_

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Your Highness!" The younger man said as he bowed.

_Pidge, I want to pick you up and hold you on my hip._

"It's nice to make your acquaintance as well, Pidge." I responded unable to stop from smiling.

"Now, now, it's time to sit and eat before the Princess' meal gets cold." Nanny interjected successfully saving me from the akwardness that came with coming face to face with the Voltron Force.

"Yes, Nanny!" I answered gratefully before taking my seat.

"I made you a glass of Orange Juice, little one. I put sugar in it like you liked when you were little" The woman said as she laid the glass in front of me.

"The way you wouldn't ever let me have it?" I blurted back, running fingers around the delicate crystal rim before looking back up at her.

"_Nanny, please the juice tastes yucky without it!" _

"_Little princesses don't need all of that sugar, Little Mirabelle!"_

"Oh pish, I would occasionally. Little princesses don't need all of that sugar! Now sit tight!" Nanny answered dismissively. _Some things never change._

Nanny hadn't been joking. It was all there, she hadn't forgotten a thing: Cheese Soufflé, Caramelized Pears, Sausage stuffed mushrooms, and Chicken stuffed with ham and cheese.

"This is…very nice thank you" I answered, pushing my hair behind my ears and over my shoulder so that it wouldn't end up on my well stocked plate as one of the younger maids put my plate in front of me. It felt like all eyes were on me as I took in the first bites and smiled down at my plate. I was six again. _Home_. "Home," I murmured softly as I looked up at Nanny and nodded my head. _Home has a taste, who would have thought?_

"Did you have a nice journey, Your Highness?" Hunk asked before biting into a healthy portion of soufflé.

"Yes, wonderful, the food left something to be desired." I said as I joined the man in a much more lady-like assault on my meal "There is no cooking, better than home cooking!"

"How does it feel being back on Arus?" The red one, Keith asked me while I sipped my 'Sugar Juice' so as to cover the twitch the sound of his voice was giving me. I let the excess grains of sugar dissolve in my mouth as I consider the proper answer.

"Well, it's definitely something I never thought I would do again…very green and warm." I said chuckling as I rested my elbows on the table "Granted, I haven't gotten to check things out."

"Oh, my babies are finally back together again!" she said turning misty-eyed.

_Please no more blubbering! _

The rest of the table seemed to share my sentiments in terms of the food because there was silence for quite a while. After a few bites, Pidge, spoke.

"Uh, Princess Mirabelle, can I ask you a question?" Pidge asked me in a tone so unsure it caused me to look up.

"Sure Pidge, who knows I might have an answer." I said joking before taking another bite.

"Well, did that hurt?" he asked feeling a little more confident.

"Did what hurt?" I asked as I turned my head to face him.

"That thing in your ear," as he motioned to the silver bar that speared on an angle from end to end of the top of my ear, the one part of my body that Nanny hadn't made a monumental fuss over, the parts that she could see anyways. A part of me still worried she would change her mind and attempt to rip it out of my ear.

I looked around; the kid had waited until Nanny had gone back to the kitchen to fuss at another maid to get more food. He really was a genius, I made a mental note to pick him up and hold him on my hip at his earliest convenience. It seemed like any information that I gave him would be safe with everyone else who seemed to have followed suit in their search for the typhoon in an apron.

"Hmm, no one has ever asked me that before…" I answered absently touching my piercing.

"_Are you sure you've done this before,__Tsulfätu__Cossack?" I asked using the Drule term for "Papa" as I held the belt that the large blue man had told me to bite down on. It __had taken__ me a year and a half before I finally got over my fear of him. _

_I had just turned ten and Lotor had been on a mission in the Aquamarine System so he had left __Tsulfätu__ Cossack (as Cossack had insisted on being called) in charge of my training. In the training room he was a tough teacher, brutal even, but as soon as we stepped outside back into Lotor's apartments he was my __Tsulfätu and I was _his 'itetsyìp _or "Little Daughter". It was a bond Lotor would hate for the first few years of my training, often accusing the older man of "coddling" or "babying" me. _

"_Girl, are you really questioning my skills? You should be honored that Cossack the Terrible is performing your third mark. The third is very important for someone your age, now bite down." He said to me as he lit the candles and placed the needle over them as I bit down obediently, listening to him repeat the ceremonial words that I now knew by heart._

"_Here goes, Kid…" Cossack said as he rammed the glowing needle through my ear causing me to let out a muffled scream "Easy now, Girl it's almost over…" _

_It wasn't until then that I realized how gentle Lotor was with me. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes but I would not insult the sisters that came before me by letting them fall during the ceremony. My eyes didn't open until I felt two big hands encircle my ribcage and pull me up. "__You will rise a Vel'nahri, of the third degree…Now let's go get some dinner!I think you're old enough to try some Tyrusian Ale, just a sip though!"_

_He would later be responsible for the fifth mark in my right hip, the seventh mark in my left inner wrist, and the twelth mark in my lower navel. Lotor hated it._

"It looks worse than it actually was," I finished stifling the urge to cringe, at the memory of my Tsulfätu's rough and clumsy hands.

Pidge nodding before returning to his food, I guess I satisfied his curiosity. (Or he knew not to press the issue.)

The rest of dinner went on in a comfortable silence, the clink of silver on porcelain, were the only sounds to be heard. It was simple and light, pleasant even, but I couldn't help noticing that everyone kept sneaking peeks at me like I was going to disappear at any moment, I suppose Al sensed the same Ghoul Dog in the room because she finally broke the silence as one of the maids cut Nanny's chocolate pie.

"Oh, Mirabelle! What a lovely jewelry, where did you get it?" Allura said as she looking down at the feather shaped diamond band encircling my middle finger, and the wide diamond bracelet on my right wrist.

"Oh, um, they were birthday presents." I said as I dug into my slice of pie.

_Lotor wanted to cover the"god awful blemish on my wrist"after I refused surgery to remove the place where the mark of a slave had once been. Lotor cut it out of me himself with a Drule Academy issued dagger. It was a symbol of my freedom. __Tsulfätu__ Cossack had been so proud of that ring. _

"Who gave them to you?" Allura asked.

"Friends." I said again trying to focus on my food.

_Of all the __times to ask about my trinkets Allura!__Why does it have to be during dessert?!_

"Those must have been some really good friends…" Keith blurted from the other end of the table, causing Coran to clear his throat.

I couldn't tell if that had just slipped out or not, but I was pretty sure that it was what everyone had been thinking. His voice was irritating and I was beginning to wish that Lotor had cut his tongue when he had the chance. Although, I wasn't going to kid myself it was some pretty kick-ass jewelry.

"They were," I answered simply.

"How did you meet them? Who were they to you?" Keith asked knitting his brows, his neck craned over the table as he looked at the intricate bracelet and ring.

All I could do was pick up my fork and take a deep breath and hope that Coran had kept the details of our meeting on a 'need to know' basis. _No one was fucking up this pie for me. _

"Keith, I think Princess Mirabelle might like to enjoy her dessert. Am I right, Your Highness?" Lance asked with a wink, saving me.

"That would be lovely, Lance." I said laying my fork down on my plate and giving Lance a smile. _My hero._

"Coran tells us you were living on Rubicon, that's in the Aquamarine System, correct?" Lance continued.

"Yes." I answered with a small smile.

"Isn't Rubicon a rough area? I know it's a neutral planet, but I've heard the ruler is chummy with the Doom Empire." Keith continued.

I took a deep breath and set my jaw before picking my fork up and eyeing my pie with determination. _No it's just chummy with Lotor_.

"Forgive him; he never takes his mind off of work." Pidge said leaning toward me in a mock whisper causing me to look up and give him a small smirk.

"I do too!" Keith exclaimed feigning outrage.

"It's ok, Pidge. As far as I know, Rubicon isn't 'chummy' with Doom." I began as I used the tip of my fork to cut into the pie. "And yes, Rubicon can be a harsh, but it is also very _charming_ tourist locations. It's a very _colorful _place." I finished before turning my attention back to the dainty bite I cut for myself.

_It was colorful, If your favorite color is "whore-house red". The part of Rubicon I was in looked like a brothel exploded. If I never saw that many red lights in one place it would be too soon, and that's coming from a girl who used to get everything from make-up lessons to bed time stories from harem girls._ I thought before taking my first bite

"Don't worry about the captain, Princess, he can be a little high strung." Lance murmured "Although he's relaxed quite a bit, you should have met him at the Garrison Academy,"

I made the mistake of swallowing at the word Garrison.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" One of the servants asked as she moved towards me with a cloth napkin as I began to cough up my pie.

"Did you say Garrison? All of you?" I choked out trying to keep myself contained as I looked at all of them. _They seemed so cool… _

"Yea, Coran didn't tell you when he got in touch with you on Planet Rubicon?" Keith asked me with that same serious look on his face.

_Are you kidding me? The whole Galaxy knows about Voltron, you idiot! _

"I knew that Voltron was up and running with new pilots, with the help of the Galaxy Alliance, but I suppose in all the craziness he forgot a few details." I answered giving Coran a sharp look to go with my smile "I guess I'm really going to have to get caught up!"

Coran's expression hadn't changed but I could see it in his eyes that he regretted not telling me. _Garrison_. The name alone made me want to snap a neck.

"I thought you might like to settle in your Highness, after all, it has been a very long journey." Coran answered, his eyes pleading with me.

"Well it's lovely that the Galaxy Alliance has been, _kind enough to assist us_." I said, lacing my fingers in my lap so that Allura wouldn't see me shaking. _My sister. My sister. My sister. _

I knew that was a stupid question, but I was trying my best to keep my filter from shutting off.

"Yes, Princess Mirabelle" Coran answered knowing that Garrison was a detail he shouldn't have left out.

No, he should have. Then I would have shown him what the great men of the high and mighty Garrison had _really_ let happen to me. Deep down, I knew that was the last thing I wanted to do. Allura and Nanny remember the pretty little picture of who I was…of who they think I should have been.

The sad reality was, I wasn't brave enough to tell them about the things I had done. I could justify myself all day long. I could tell myself that not a single drop of blood on my hands was innocent, but it didn't change the fact that blood it was there. What would they think of me if they knew what I had done? It wasn't the pretty picture that a few escaped slaves had painted for Coran and essentially Allura. I wasn't a hero.

"Well, I'm just so glad Arus still has…a part of _my father_ keeping it safe!" I said with a deep breath trying to channel Allura with a gentle smile "This was such a lovely welcome back home, but I'm a little tired. I want to go see if I remember where my room is. If you will excuse me, please."

After promising to visit with Nanny and Allura later that evening I took my leave.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I stopped seeing red the moment I entered my room, it all seemed so surreal. I had actually forgotten what it looked like; I ran my fingers over a rosebud covered wall. I walked over to my bed and ran my fingers over the lacy white down and noticed my doll, _Jocelyn. _I couldn't help but pull her close to me as I stared around the room. It was like I could see the past replaying itself, my father and I at my tea set. His big fingers struggling to hold onto the handle of a flower covered tea cup while trying to make conversation with Jocelyn.

"_Excuse me Princess Mirabelle, can I have another cookie please?" He would ask as he took a pretend sip. I would say "No, Papa! It is 'may I have another cookie'!" _

It was the same way every time. When I closed my eyes I could hear the thunder, as Allura would sneak into my room because she was afraid of storms. I would act irritated, but I was scared myself.

"_Mirabelle, can I sleep with you?" Allura would whisper. I would grumble "Baby," and push the sheets aside. _

"I'm sure being home will take some getting used to, Princess" Coran said as he stood in the doorway causing my eyes to shoot open. "I thought you might want your things" he continued holding my pack out for me.

"Thank you for taking this, the last thing I needed was my entire life being confiscated" I said to him as I looked over my pack.

"Certainly, Princess" Coran said back to me calmly as he watched me untie the sword and place it off to the side.

"I hope you know that if your father had known what those men would do, he never would have given you to them…The day that he believed you had died haunted him; I don't believe he ever forgave himself"

_I had been hoping this conversation wouldn't happen. _"You don't have to apologize, if that is what you're trying to do. My father was a noble and brilliant man but he sure as fuck wasn't a psychic." I sighed "War…war is…is a terrible reality. I'm not special, what happened to me was, _unfortunate_, but what is important now is that it doesn't happen to anyone else." I answered honestly.

"Yes, you're right." Coran answered ignoring the extra bite in my tone.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way. How much have you told Allura?" I asked as I stopped unzipping my bag and put my whole focus on him.

"I told her what I thought was important for her to know." Coran stated evenly.

"Which is?"

"That the ship had been taken hostage by Zarkon's spies and that you were stolen before the ship was destroyed. I told her that you had been a slave and eventually you escaped. I told her that there was a rumor from recently freed slaves that you were alive. I followed the lead to Rubicon and found you there. I didn't tell her earlier because I didn't want to get her hopes up and disappoint her if I was wrong. All just the truth, nothing more," Coran complied.

The truth, those escaped slaves assumed I was an escapee myself, I just never bothered to tell them I had been freed by the Prince. Poor Coran thought I had been forced into becoming a high-priced whore, but if he only knew. _The truth, well half of it anyways…_

"Good, she doesn't need to know the rest. _They_ don't need to know the rest." I responded, with bitter emphasis as I began to unpack my clothes as the energy inside me began to mount. _Hell, Coran, YOU don't need to know the rest._

"She'll need to know sometime," Coran answered, and it only served to further piss me off that he was right.

"Allura will know when I'm damn well ready for her to know. Right now my main priority is making sure that she doesn't get screwed by those Garrison pieces of shit. Especially that one in the red, the sound of his voice makes me want to break something. I can play nice for my sister's sake, but so help me if they burn her…" I snapped noticing the look Coran was giving me as he watched me put neatly folded piles of clothes into my old drawers.

"While I can fully appreciate your need to protect Allura, I can assure you that we can trust the Voltron Force." Coran answered in a surprised tone as he watched my temper come to the surface.

"Just like my father could trust the Garrison officers that just happened to be on Zarkon's payroll and handed me over to Ga-Doom on a silver platter? Excuse me for having a hard time doing the same, and excuse me for having just a little bit of a problem with them piloting _my father's_ creation. I most sincerely apologize for hating and I do mean _hating_ the fact that Voltron is even remotely associated with the _saintly_ Galaxy Garrison. I'm sure the Galaxy Alliance has the best of intentions when Arus aligned itself, but I hope you can understand my lack of trust in their choice to send people trained by those greedy Garrison bastards to pilot my father's creation." I snapped as I flattened my pack and stored it under my bed before picking up the sword.

"Princess, you can't condemn an entire group for the actions of a few," Coran responded patiently.

_No shit. I __thought ._ "I can give them the benefit of the doubt. Why do you think I'm playing sweet and keeping my mouth shut? I'm better than to allow my anger to interfere with my sister's judgment, I came home for her!

"I can assure you, you won't regret your decision." Coran answered as he eyed the hilt of my sword.

I couldn't read his expression, but I could only guess what he was thinking. How strange I must have looked to him in my tiara and my pretty pink dress holding a Lazon sword, but he was picking his battles like a true diplomat.

"Let's hope not," I said turning around to put the sword away "Good night, Coran…and thank you…for bringing me home." I finally said over my shoulder as I heard him turn to go.

"You're welcome, Princess." Coran answered with a small nod before taking his leave with brisk deliberate steps.

I remember a lot of memories and a lot of people, but I don't remember feeling innocence or the particular kind of goodness that radiates through this castle, but I remember her_. _I remember loving my sister._ The hate is something I'm going to have to work on_…


End file.
